


Uno es accidente, dos coincidencia y tres...

by Ilya_C



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a spoiled child, But let's not talk about ABO dynamics, I just want the Mpreg, I suppose, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Osamu isn't actually better, POV Miya Atsumu, The Miya's mother is chaotic and nothing can make me change my mind, There's a reason they're twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_C/pseuds/Ilya_C
Summary: Atsumu había pasado su buen número de problemas para hacer de su historia de amor algo real. ¡Era el protagonista de su historia de amor y deseaba darla a conocer a todos! ¿El único problema? Su gloria seguía siendo robada, o peor, compartida con su copia de mala calidad, esa que la gente insistía en llamar su gemelo.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 12





	Uno es accidente, dos coincidencia y tres...

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto después de ver el episodio 20 de Haikyuu!! To the Top porque... Kita-san. Eso es todo, Kita perfección Shinsuke.  
> Desde que lo vi en el manga hace años se volvió mi favorito, pero verlo animado fue... Hermoso. Cada escena fue hermosa y caer en cuenta de que tanto Kita como Atsumu lloraron en ese episodio... Bueno, simplemente no podía no escribir nada Atsukita, o si?
> 
> Como pudieron notar por las etiquetas esto tiene Mpreg, pero decidí no involucrar nada de dinámicas omegaverse porque no es en lo que se centra esto so...
> 
> Esto era era originalmente más centrado en Atsukita, porque, de nuevo, amo a Kita Shinsuke. Y de todos los shipps con Kita-san, el Atsukita ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazón. Pero finalmente Osasuna tomó algo de protagonismo y especialmente Atsumu se robo el show ya que es su POV.

La primera vez que ocurrió no pudo ser culpa de nadie en realidad. Y aunque tal vez hacer una rabieta, burlarse y ser arrogante e infantil al respecto no fue el mejor curso de acción... de verdad no pudo evitarlo. Además, retar al destino y asegurar que no volvería a pasar... Bueno, ese fue un gran error. Eso volvería para perseguirlo siempre, algo que no debía ser sorprendente.

Por supuesto, había sido más un desahogo por todos los nervios que tuvo que pasar antes del gran suceso y el posterior robo de su gloria sobre su gran victoria. Así que en realidad, y en retrospectiva, no fue culpa suya.

Podía recordar perfectamente el momento en que conoció a Kita Shinsuke, la mirada penetrante de sus ojos dorados estudiándolo cómo a un libro abierto. Era imposible no perder el aliento ante su mirada y no estremecerse ante el reconocimiento de estar frente una fuerza más grande, innegablemente sobrehumana, prácticamente divina. Por supuesto, el primer momento en que reconoció a Kita Shinsuke como una fuerza de la naturaleza, solo pudo nombrar al temblor que bajó hasta su columna e hizo temblar sus huesos y hormiguear su piel, como el absoluto miedo a lo desconocido. Afortunadamente, el tiempo y el trato se encargarían de demostrarle su error.

Kita era diligente en todo lo que hacía, cada tarea y acción eran tomadas con seriedad e importancia, cada una de sus acciones eran parte de una pulcra rutina que formaban el conjunto de lo que era. A Atsumu se le antojo tedioso y sin sentido, aunque podía entender la necesidad de perfeccionamiento, para él únicamente tenía sentido cuando se trataba de sus habilidades de juego. Pero aun así no pudo apartar la vista de su senpai y su pulcra determinación.

Atsumu aprendió que Kita no era frío como el hielo. Era calmado como la superficie de un lago, era paciente como el tiempo mismo y nunca hacía nada innecesario. Pronto se dio cuenta que Kita-san era tan humano como él. Bueno, no era como él, pero definitivamente era humano. Era cálido a su manera eficiente y gentil, tal vez demasiado directo y lógico como para no notarlo. Pero eso era lo que hacía a cada pequeño gesto de afecto y cada pequeña sonrisa, mil veces más especial. Era gentil, servicial y humilde, pese a todas las buenas cualidades por las que podría ser presuntuoso.

Era seguro, pero su seguridad y confianza, a diferencia de las suyas propias, provenían de la certeza de que siempre hacia lo correcto sin equivocarse, no de la arrogancia. Sí. Kita Shinsuke era humano, uno demasiado perfecto como para ser real, uno demasiado hermoso para ser real, pero era humano.

Fue probablemente esta comprensión lo que le hizo ver a Atsumu la verdad de su existencia, estaba absolutamente y perdidamente enamorado de Kita Shinsuke. Lo que había descartado en su primer encuentro como miedo, era el destino avisándole la llegada de su persona destinada. Algo tan grande y maravilloso, algo totalmente desconocido casi rozando lo divino. Un aviso que necesitaba sacudir todos sus cimientos para mostrar la magnitud de la ocasión.

Aunque por supuesto, jamás diría algo tan vergonzoso en voz alta, y obviamente aún estaba algo asustado de su senpai. Pero quien no temiera a la ira, o peor, la desaprobación de Kita Shinsuke, simplemente no temería a ningún dios, demonio u hombre. Simplemente no era tan tonto, pese a las protestas de Samu, como para no tener miedo a tal fuerza sobrehumana.

Naturalmente como todo adolescente enamorado, lo único que deseaba era estar cerca de su amado. Sin embargo, como todo adolescente enamorado, probablemente podría haberlo hecho mejor. Había tratado de todo para ser notado por el mayor, y había descubierto, erróneamente, que la forma más efectiva de tener su atención era cuando se portaba tan inmaduro como pudiera para ser corregido por su senpai.

Si era terco y descuidaba la práctica, Kita-san lo amonestaría silenciosamente con su mirada, y si no funcionaba lo sacaría de la cancha para usar sus palabras llenas de fría lógica. Si reñía con Samu, Kita-san le dedicaría tiempo extra a un castigo bajo su estricta supervisó. Si sus calificaciones bajaban, Kita-san se encargaría de diseñar sus sesiones de estudio dentro y fuera de la escuela. Y si se mostraba frustrado y quejoso por su juego, Kita-san lo ayudaría a buscar la solución a su problema imaginario, que con algo de suerte le derivaría en algunas palabras de aliento.

No le importaba arriesgar su pellejo ante los regaños, porque al final del día, tenía la atención de Kita Shinsuke solo para él. Por supuesto, el tiempo también lo hizo más codicioso, siempre había estado hambriento de mejorar y alcanzar lo que deseaba. Era natural para él querer más de lo que amaba. Después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza.

Deseaba poder recibir más que las reprimendas de Kita-san. Quería para sí una de esas gentiles, modestas y escasas sonrisas que raramente florecían en sus labios e iluminaban su rostro como a la más benévola y noble de las deidades. Deseaba recibir sus elogios y aprobación, sí. Pero sobre todo, ¡oh! Sobre todo, quería poder acercarse más. Acercarse lo suficientemente como para tocar la piel inmaculada y tersa de sus mejillas, entrelazar los elegantes y esbeltos dedos del otro entre los suyos, acariciar los finos cabellos de seda con sus manos, sentir sus suaves y delicados labios contra los suyos.

Su frustración crecía día a día y, por supuesto, su humor empeoró gradualmente. Para su segundo año eran tan comunes sus rabietas en la práctica que los otros había dejado de intentar calmarlo, confiando en su capitán para extinguir su ira.

Fue Samu, porque por supuesto que fue Samu, quien le dio la bofetada, metafórica y literal, que tanto necesitaba. Le advirtió como estaba presionando los límites de todos, y le aseguro que Kita-san no soportaría su cárter por mucho más y terminaría odiándolo. Por supuesto le había dicho a su gemelo que se fuera a la mierda, pero la idea de ser odiado por Kita-san era mucho más aterradora que nada en el mundo. La semilla estaba plantada, la incertidumbre estaba allí, no podía hacer más que actuar en consecuencia.

Le tomó mucha deliberación, varias crisis existenciales y un período de reforma, el hacer de su resolución un hecho. Confesaría sus sentimientos a Kita Shinsuke y le pediría salir con él, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Por lo que, después de incontables noches en vela, había resuelto el momento perfecto para su confesión. Tenía un plan de acción y estaba listo para la batalla.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón en la mano, vertió en palabras torpes y atropelladas todos sus sentimientos y afectos por él. Cuando el silencio se prolongó y Atsumu no tuvo más remedio que dejar de ver el suelo y mirar a su senpai frente él, este estaba, en realidad, sonriendo. Era la sonrisa más cálida, hermosa y gentil que había visto nunca, su corazón casi se detiene allí mismo, su respiración ciertamente lo hizo. Por lo que apenas pudo registrar el, "Te tomó bastante tiempo", que salía de la misma boca que le enseñó cuán mortales pueden ser las sonrisas.

Cómo llegó sano y salvo a casa en medio de su estupor e incredulidad, era un misterio para él. En realidad, poco recuerda de lo que hizo después de separarse de Kita-san, ¡SU Kita-san! Solo sabía que era la criatura más feliz del mundo, que lloro un poco y que nada podía romper su burbuja de amor y calidez.

Era tanta la emoción y alegría, que sentía que esta se derramaría de su pecho, y parecía que solo podía encontrar salida por su boca. Por eso, cuando su madre preguntó si alguno tenía buenas nuevas, no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho lleno de orgullo y estar listo para presumir como acababa de obtener el novio más perfecto del mundo. Hasta el momento en que Samu, maldito infierno, abrió su boca para soltar casualmente como estaba saliendo con Suna, de todas las personas, desde ese mismo día.

Su shock había sido tan grande que casi no pudo escuchar las palabras de felicitaciones de sus padres, solo podía ver el rostro de autocomplacencia de su ladrón de momentos hermano gemelo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a robar su gloria después de todo lo que le tomó ganárselo? Por supuesto recuerda perfectamente que se gritaron.

"¡De todas las fechas posibles! ¿¡Tenías que confesarte el mismo día que yo!?".

"¡Ha! No seas un bebé llorón. No pensé que tuvieras agallas para confesar. ¿Se supone que debía esperar para siempre ante el temor que el bebé tomará la misma fecha?".

"¡Eres un copión!".

"No es copiar. A diferencia de tu trasero rechazado, yo si estoy saliendo con Suna".

"¡No fui rechazado!".

"Si, claro. ¿Entonces a quien demonios te confesarte? Porque no hay manera de que hayas tenido las agallas, ni que ÉL te aceptará".

"¡Pues para tu información! ¡Estoy saliendo con Kita-san!".

"¡Mentiroso! ¡No hay manera de que Kita-san acepte tu patético y feo trasero!".

"¡Hmph! Tenemos el mismo trasero, ¡idiota! Además, ¡puedes morir de envidia junto a todos los demás! ¡Porque el perfecto e inmaculado Kita-san es mi novio, futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos! Y a las copias de mala calidad como tú, probablemente sean abandonadas en cuanto Suna recuperé la razón"

"¡Esa debería ser mi línea! No hay manera de que Kita-san se case con un tonto como tú. ¡Ni hablar de tener hijos contigo! Además. ¡¡Tú eres la copia de mala calidad!!".

"¡Me casaré con Kita-san antes de que tú puedas conseguir algún desesperado ingenuo para casarse contigo! ¡Copión, copión, copión!".

"¿A quién llamas copión? ¿¡Cómo sabes que no me confesé a Rin antes que tú te confesaras a Kita-san!?".

"¡No hay manera! Mi confesión fue después de la práctica".

"Bueno, yo también me confesé después de la práctica".

"¿¡Donde!?".

"¡En el parque camino a casa!".

"¡Ha! Yo gané. Me confesé en el gimnasio. Llegar al parque lleva tiempo, mi confesión fue primero. ¡Tú eres el copión!".

"¡No hay forma en que Kita-san escuchara tu confesión sin limpiar antes. Y eso también lleva tiempo!".

"¡No más que llegar al parque!".

"¡No puedes estar seguro!".

"¡Que sí!".

"¡No!".

"¡Si!".

Según su madre la discusión prosiguió por horas y ella solo temía que sus posibles yernos los dejaran por su inmadurez, por lo que sólo pudo encomendarse a manos de los dioses. De cual manera, ese solo fue el principio. Afortunadamente, y contrario a los temores de su madre y los presagios de su tonto hermano, su relación con Kita-san iba viento en popa.

Todo lo que había visto en las películas cursi de su madre era verdad, o al menos así lo parecía para él. El mundo había cambiado para envolverlo en una luz cálida y confortable, cada minuto con Kita era precioso e inolvidable, los pequeños detalles que descubrían del uno y el otro eran tesoros que fortalecían los cimientos de su relación. Atsumu no tenía ojos para nadie más, lo cual era perfecto porque estaba obsesionado con la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Nunca se había sentido más nervioso y realizado como cuando tomó la mano de su novio entre la suya por primera vez en público, mostrando al mundo su relación. Ni siquiera puede hablar del inolvidable momento en que finalmente sintió los suaves y cálidos labios del otro contra los suyos en un toque gentil y ligero, como el aleteo de una mariposa contra su piel, fugaz y maravilloso. Un momento que pareció detener el tiempo, justo en la eternidad. Fue mejor de lo que había soñado nunca.

No importaba que los chicos del equipo se quejaran de cómo era un bebé con Kita-san, en lo que a él respecta, no eran más que una bola de envidiosos porque él salía con el perfecto y hermoso Kita Shinsuke. Pronto habían llegado a un punto en su relación donde era necesario conocer a la familia del otro como novios formales. Y, debido a que sus padres seguían en su segunda luna de miel, el primero en conocer a la familia del otro fue él mismo.

Nunca se había sentido más oficialmente novio de Kita Shinsuke, que en el momento en que entró a la impecable casa estilo tradicional de Kita Yumie. Quien, con una sonrisa astuta y cómplice había insistido en que podía llamarla sobo, lo cual por supuesto aceptó. Esa también fue la primera vez que comió la comida casera de Kita-san y, con perdón de su madre, (y que se joda Samu), había sido la mejor comida de su vida. Aunque la familia Kita consistía sólo en un nieto y su abuela, era confortable ser aceptado en el unido y privado núcleo familiar. Esa noche Kita-san le había pedido que lo llamara Shinsuke.

Cuando fue su turno de introducir a su familia, se aseguró de planear todo de antemano para evitar que ciertas personas quisieran copiar su idea. Así que, en absoluto sigilo, llamó a sus padres para programar la cena apenas llegaran de sus vacaciones. Su madre había accedido gustosa y le aseguró que ella organizaría la comida y todo lo demás, por lo que se vio obligado a salir de la casa hasta que todo estuviera listo.

Aunque le hubiera gustado ayudar en la cena, como lo hizo su novio para él, no era bueno cocinando y no quería intoxicarlo o dar una mala impresión. Pero confiaba en su madre, y en su indirecta para decirle que no estorbar a en su cocina, para que todo fuera perfecto. Nunca vio venir la traición.

Esa noche llegó a casa junto a Shinsuke a la hora indicada por su madre, quien los recibió para ser la primera en monopolizar a su novio. Todo parecía ir bien, la cena casi estaba lista, Sumu aun no llegaba, y por supuesto, sus padres habían caído rendidos ante los pies de su perfecto novio y él estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Su madre sólo paro de hablar de lo educado y lindo que era Shinsuke, debido a que Samu había llegado y decidió ir a recibirlo. Esa debió haber sido la primera señal de que algo iba mal.

Su madre había tardado el tiempo suficiente en la entrada como para hacerlo preguntarse por la demora, y ya que su padre y Shinsuke estaban en medio de una conversación, decidió ver si todo iba bien. Justo cuando se levantó de su lugar en la sala, su madre entró con Osamu... Y Suna.

Casi como si de un espejo se tratara, pudo ver su shock reflejado en el rostro de su gemelo, quien se había detenido de inmediato al verlos en la sala. Cuando su madre contaba la anécdota entre risas malignas, insistiría en que fue como si lo hubieran ensayado de ante mano, tan sincronizados y todo que incluso hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios!?".

"Niños... Ese lenguaje. Tenemos invitados". Regaño su madre.

"Señor Miya. Kita-san". Un Suna indiferente a la atmósfera tensa saludo.

"Es un gusto conocerte al fin. Por favor toma un poco de té, la cena estará en breve". Saludo su padre mientras servía más té.

"Buenas noches Suna". Agregó Kita educadamente, porque por supuesto era así de perfecto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Samu?".

"¿¡Yo!? ¿Aquí? ¿¡En mi casa!? Oye, no lo sé".

"¡Sabes de lo que hablo tonto!".

"Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso Tsumu".

"¡Vine a presentar a Shinsuke a toosan y kaasan! ¿¡Qué haces tú!?".

"¡Pues vine a presentar a Rin a toosan y kaasan!".

"¿¡Con que derecho!? ¡Tú copión! ¡Esta cena es para presentar a mi novio!".

"¿¡Yo!? ¡Tú eres el copión! Yo agendé con kaasan esta cena para presentar a mi novio ¡hace días!".

"¡Pues yo agendé esta cena con kaasan también!".

"¡Mentiroso! No hay manera de que... ¡Espera un minuto!".

Esta era la parte favorita de su madre, quien aseguraba que él y su hermano habían sido lo suficientemente hilarantes para ser un show de comedia profesional. Con la comprensión y el shock en sus rostros se volvieron al mismo tiempo para ver a su, bastante satisfecha con sigo misma, madre.

"Bueno es verdad. Ambos me llamaron y pensé. ¿Qué mejor que traer a los dos novios de mis revoltosos gemelos al mismo tiempo para una gran cena? No podíamos esperar para conocer a los increíbles chicos que están dispuestos a soportarlos".

Entonces estalló el caos. Mientras se alternaban para exclamar indignados ante su madre y acusarse de copiar el uno al otro, su padre los reprendió por ser tan groseros ante los invitados. Su madre apenas contenía la risa y Suna lucia bastante entretenido grabando la caótica escena. Ni siquiera el anunció de que era hora de cenar de su padre, vasto para detener la pelea que comenzaba a ser más y más extensa. No hasta que...

"Atsumu, Osamu. Su padre ha dicho que la cena está lista".

Ante las palabras tranquilas pero acusadoras y la mirada penetrante de su amado novio, no tuvieron más opción que detenerse inmediatamente. Incluso Suna había dejado su móvil y enderezado su postura ante la reprimenda silenciosa de su capitán.

El miedo era una cosa increíble, y todo miembro del club de vóleibol masculino de Inarizaki sabía que, no había nada más temible que la mirada de desaprobación de su capitán Kita Shinsuke. Y el hecho de que fuera su novio, no lo hacía inmune a la ira del mayor. Por lo que inmediatamente, tres adolescentes se trasladaron eficientemente al comedor, claro, después de ayudar a servir la mesa y lavar sus manos por los buenos 20 segundos recomendados por la OMS.

"¡Oh my! Shinsuke-chan, tienes que enseñarme absolutamente a hacer eso. ¡Nunca había visto a los gemelos comportarse tan bien!". Exclamó su madre divertida.

"Vamos querida. Obviamente Shinsuke tiene un don para domesticar bestias salvajes. No creo que sea algo que se pueda enseñar". Agregó su padre.

"Creo que tienes razón querido. Probablemente tanto Shinsuke-chan como Rintaro-kun estén bendecidos con paciencia infinita y grandes habilidades para soportar y mantener a raya a nuestros salvajes retoños".

Atsumu reconoció en su hermano la misma necesidad que la suya de graznar indignado ante el comentario de su madre. Sin embargo, una sola mirada de Kita-san sobre ellos fue suficiente pasa retenerlos.

"Solo míralos. Tan calmados y educados durante la cena. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una cena tan civilizada querido?".

"Hace demasiado para recordar. Además, ¿has visto el banquete que Samu preparo para esta noche? Nunca es tan dedicado para nuestras cenas".

Antes de que Atsumu pudiera escandalizarse por la traición de su padre, se dio cuenta que su madre los había engañado de nuevo. Lo vetó de casa, no para que no estorbara, si no para que no se diera cuenta que Samu había preparado la cena, cuando ella había asegurado que se encargaría personalmente. ¡La mente criminal de esta mujer no tenía límites! ¡Ellos habían sido las víctimas!.

"Bueno. Ya que las cosas son así, no nos queda más que asegurarnos de que Shinsuke-chan y Rintaro-kun se queden más seguido a cenar. De hecho. ¡Pueden quedarse para siempre! Venga, venga. Pueden llamarme haha".

Antes de que él y su hermano pudieran ahogarse con su comida ante la implicación de las palabras de su madre, Atsumu se encontró con una vista espectacular. Kita perfección Shinsuke, su amado novio, tenía el más bello de los sonrojos espolvoreado en su hermoso y delicado rostro, el cual mantenía una inusual expresión tímida y avergonzada, ligeramente nervioso e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¡Nunca en su vida había visto a Kita-san nervioso antes! ¡Ni hablar de avergonzado, tímido o sonrojado! Este era un evento único en su vida. ¡Bendición! ¡Era una bendición! ¡Estaban en presencia de un milagro! Los dioses existían y su madre era un heraldo de su divina intervención. ¡Nunca volvería a difamar a tan santa mujer!.

Probablemente de no haber estado tan concentrado en su propia conmoción, había notado antes que el comedor entero compartía su estado de aturdimiento similar ante la vista. Samu parecía realmente impactado por, lo que más tarde le diría, haber presenciado vulnerabilidad en el perfecto e inalcanzablemente estoico Kita Shinsuke. Incluso Suna, quien debería compartir un estado similar de vergüenza por el discurso de su madre, lucía un rostro sorprendido por haber vivido para lograr su objetivo de ver a Kita-san avergonzado. Afortunadamente, su aturdimiento no le impidió que su memoria muscular se hiciera cargo de tomar excelentes fotografías, las cuales habían sido muy difíciles de comprar por cierto.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan lindo!? Querido, ¿viste eso? ¡Nuestro Tsumu realmente consiguió un novio tan lindo! ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan lindo".

"Lo veo y no lo creo querida. No sé qué hicimos bien para que nuestro hijo tuviera tanta suerte".

"Dime, Shinsuke-chan. Puedes ser honesto con haha. Un niño tan hermoso como tú... ¿Tsumu te ha chantajeado de algún modo? ¿Te está obligando a salir con él? ¿Alguien apostó algo? ¿Te sientes mal por él y por eso accediste a salir con él? No tienes que sentirte obligado a hacerlo si es así, puedes conseguir algo mejor, haha siempre te amará. ¡Puedes ser mi nuevo hijo, echaré a Tsumu a patadas por ti!".

"¡Oi! ¿¡A que te refieres con eso!?".

De acuerdo, retiraba lo dicho. ¡Esa mujer era diabólica! Pero si era posible, el rostro de su novio era de una mayor vergüenza ahora. Totalmente rojo parecía incapaz de levantar la mirada ante su madre.

"Eso tendría sentido. ¿Porque rayos Kita-san saldrá contigo cuando eres tan feo y llorón?". Intervino Osamu.

"¡Tú! ¡Bastardo! ¿¡A quien llamas feo!?".

"A ti por supuesto. ¡Duh!".

"Bueno Samu, recuerda que tienen la misma cara. Son gemelos". Agregó Suna.

"¡Rin! ¿¡Estas diciendo que mi cara es igual de fea que la de este!? ¿Cómo puede ser lo mismo? No saldrías con una cara como esa".

"Trato de no pensar mucho en tu cara. Me enfocó en las cosas positivas".

"¡Esa es la actitud Rintaro-kun!".

"Hehehe. Ni siquiera a tú novio le gusta tu cara. Te sirve bien".

"¡Como si a alguien le gustara tu cara! ¡Tonto!".

"¡A Kita-san le gusta mi cara!".

"Oh Tsumu, ¿no significa eso que si a Shinsuke-chan le gusta tu cara, también le gusta la de Samu?". Intervino nuevamente su diabólica madre.

"¿¡Cómo podría!?".

"¡Ha!".

"¿Oh? ¿Vas a vanagloriarte con eso? ¿Tan feliz estas de pensar que Kita-san te encuentra atractivo? Kita-san ni siquiera ha dicho que es así". Enfatizó peligrosamente Suna.

Apenas podía disfrutar del evidente peligro que corría su hermano ante la ira velada en sus ojos entrecerrados de Suna, como rendijas que prometían desatar el infierno si no pisaba con cuidado. No podía concentrarse en los balbuceos apaciguador es de su hermano, no cuando su madre reía tan abiertamente y su pobre novio se acercaba peligrosamente a tener un rostro tan rojo como la chaqueta de su equipo. Todo lo que podía hacer era enviarle una oración silenciosa a su padre para que ayudara a controlar a su madre.

"Vamos querida. Deja de molestar a los chicos. ¿Cómo esperas que Shinsuke y Rintaro se queden con los chicos y vuelvan a esta casa si los molestas tanto? Ya es un milagro que los gemelos lograr que chicos tan agradables y bien parecidos salieran con ellos, no necesitan ayuda en la dirección contraria". Razonó su padre. Ese traidor.

"Supongo que tienes razón querido. Es que son tan lindos que no pude evitarlo".

"Shinsuke, Rintaro. No dejen que mi amada esposa se meta en sus mentes. Puede que no lo parezca, pero los gemelos sacaron su imperante necesidad de hacer travesuras de su madre. Por supuesto no obtuvieron su astucia e inteligente sentido del humor, el cual personalmente me gusta llamar, terror psicológico, pero ya ven".

"Oh querido, eres tan malo. Pero supongo que tienes razón, lo bromista es definitivamente de mi lado de la familia. Pero descuiden, para compensarlos he preparado un amplio repertorio de anécdotas vergonzosas de los gemelos. Pero ni siquiera les contaré sobre los álbumes de fotos, esos son un soborno para que vengan la próxima vez".

Lo que sucedió después es algo que definitivamente se ahorraría la vergüenza de recordar. Pero su madre en su inmensa sabiduría, realmente logró hacer que Shinsuke olvidara su vergüenza inicial, y que Suna dejara su enojo a favor de burlarse de su novio. Recordaba perfectamente como se había desenredado el nudo en su estómago a medida que Kita reía suavemente de cada vergonzosa anécdota de él y su gemelo, la calidez en sus ojos cuando se encontraban había calmado su nervioso corazón.

Al final de la noche cuando se encontró acompañando a su amado novio a casa, finalmente se armó de valor para preguntarle su opinión sobre su familia. Eso y saber si estaba molesto por su madre bromista y Tsumu tratando de opacarlo en SU primera reunión con sus padres. Después de que logró que Shinsuke dejara de reír por lo que él llamó su, "actitud infantil ante su hermano", le aseguró que en realidad fue cómodo ver a Suna allí, una cara conocida en el mismo bote a lo desconocido.

Además, le había dejado perfectamente claro que, si bien había estado algo nervioso durante la conversación en la cena, se había sentido muy agradecido con sus padres por tratar de integrarlos a su manera, bromas y todo. Que su vergüenza derivó de su nerviosismo al estar en un ambiente tan desconocido para él, pero que no era algo malo, en realidad le gustaba bastante. Cálida y alborotada. Así describió a su familia, lo cual en su opinión era bastante gentil para decir entre tantas cosas que a él personalmente se le ocurrían, pero estaba feliz que a Shinsuke le gustara.

Para bien o para mal, el tiempo y el trato constante lograron que Shinsuke se acostumbrara a las bromas y muestras de afecto de su madre, lo suficiente para no sentirse avergonzado. Al menos casi siempre. Había sido una pequeña pérdida el no ver seguido el rostro avergonzado de su novio, por lo menos hasta que logró encontrar formas de provocarlo el mismo, solo para él.

Además, su madre había logrado arrastrar a Shinsuke al lado oscuro de su humor sádico e inteligente, al cual por cierto, Suna había subido gustoso. Por supuesto, era su padre con quien su novio se entendía mejor y tenían largas conversaciones sobre política, la sociedad y la economía. Pero su madre había logrado hacerse lo suficientemente cercana a Kita Yumie como para intercambiar recetas, consejos de jardinería e invitarse a la residencia Kita con gran frecuencia.

Por lo que había sido una pérdida casi tan devastadora para ella como lo fue para él, cuando un año después de la graduación de Shinsuke se decidió que se haría cargo de su granja familiar, por lo que se mudarían. Su madre había prometido a la abuela Kita entre sollozos, que cuidaría de su casa y su jardín para que estuviera lista cada que volvieran de visitar o por temporada baja.

Él también había llorado un poco, ok, mucho, tanto que quiso irse con él. Pero acababa de graduarse y su novio lo había amenazado con terminar con él si se atrevía a descuidar su sueño de ser jugador profesional. "Solo porque estemos lejos, no significa que no podamos estar juntos". Eso le había dicho con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas y él le creyó, porque como siempre Kita-san tenía razón.

Había tomado todo su esfuerzo llegar a subir cada escalón que llevaba a su meta, pero había tenido el apoyo incondicional de Shinsuke con él. Era quien atendía cada una de sus llamadas, las buenas y las malas, escuchaba sus problemas y frustraciones con atención para ofrecer apoyo y consejo. Era quien le recordaba ponerse primero, cuidarse y perseverar para lograr sus objetivos. No había atajos a la cima, se lo había dejado bien claro.

Por supuesto lo extrañaba como loco, pero sabía que una visita impulsiva en días no propicios, solo traerían desaprobación de su amado. Ser paciente nunca había sido su fuerte, pero se vio obligado a cultivar su paciencia en espera de los momentos que tenían para los dos.

Pero el tiempo transcurría tan distorsionado y sin sentido... Era lento y martirizante sin él, y se escapaba como arena entre sus dedos cuando finalmente lo tenía entre sus brazos. A la vez que parecía que su paso no traía ningún cambio, en realidad transformaba radicalmente al mundo que lo rodeaba. Se sentía como Hades a la espera de su turno de tener a Perséfone en casa, solo que, a diferencia de Hades quien tenía el otoño y el invierno junto a su esposa, él tenía menos tiempo para disfrutar de la presencia de su amado Shinsuke.

Pero al final valía la pena, porque tenía que valer la pena. La espera, la distancia, el entrenamiento, todo lo que conllevaba la dedicación y la paciencia que Shinsuke tanto se había esmerado en cultivar en él, así como su propia obsesión con el perfeccionamiento, habían cristalizado el fruto de su esfuerzo. Había conseguido ser un profesional de primera división de la V. League, un miembro en forma de los MSBY Black Jackal. Y aún si Bokkun y Omi-Omi podían ser demasiado para su salud mental, e incluso si Sho-chan hacia a veces más por alentar las manías de sus compañeros que por distraerlos, eran un gran equipo y estaba feliz y orgulloso de pertenecer a el.

Habiendo logrado su objetivo principal, y con una carrera estable y un alto salario, pensaba que era hora de terminar con la espera de su madre y Yumie sobo, y dar el paso a otro de sus sueños. Por lo que, después de semanas de planificación con sus cómplices, creo el escenario perfecto para la ocasión.

En el balcón junto al lago de la preciosa cabaña donde había insistido que pasarán el fin de semana juntos, había preparado una cena bajo cientos de luces que fueran sus testigos y estrellas. Y, alrededor de grandes ramos de tulipanes rojos para expresar lo perfecto que era su amor, lirios astergazer que le recordarán su compromiso, determinación y las oportunidades ilimitadas entre el cielo y la tierra, con eucaliptos para estar protegidos de los cielos y la tierra, le pidió que se casara con él.

Solo había visto llorar a Shinsuke una vez antes, cuando aún era Kita-san, pero sólo eso le había bastado para saber que Kita Shinsuke es más propenso a llorar de felicidad que de tristeza. Cuando sus sentimientos eran demasiado como para no cristalizarse en lágrimas. Dijo que sí.

Por supuesto las primeras en enterarse fueron su madre y Yumie sobo, quienes habían ayudado a gestar su plan. Y aunque se moría de ganas de decirlo a todo mundo, quería que el anuncio fuera especial, y por supuesto su familia y seres queridos debían escucharlo primero. La ocasión ideal era el cumpleaños de su madre, quien había estado de acuerdo en que el mejor regalo del mundo sería presumir a su nuevo hijo ante sus amistades. Por supuesto debió prever que era una trampa.

"Se que estamos aquí para festejar a kaasan y debería ser el centro de atención hoy. Pero ella ha insistido en que no hay mejor regalo que este, así que aquí vamos. Rintaro y yo, nos vamos a casar".

"¡Tú! ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!".

Entre la ola de aplausos y felicitaciones que siguió al anuncio del compromiso de Samu y Suna, sus palabras apenas fueron ahogadas. Fue para mejor, diría Shinsuke cuando contaba la historia. Solo después de que su madre mandara a callar a todos con un toque de un cubierto contra su copa desde la mesa principal, hubo suficiente tranquilidad para hablar.

"Bueno, sé que son excitantes noticias. Pero los de la apuesta, tía Fumi te miró a ti, no canten victoria aún. Tsumu tiene algo un anuncio que hacer".

Después del discurso de su diabólica madre, los esfuerzos de Shinsuke por evitar que hiciera una rabieta se esfumaron. Si hubiera sido más atento, no se habría perdido el brillo de diversión en los ojos de la mujer, la cara de resignación de su padre, la sospecha en la cara de Osamu y la expectación de las mujeres de la familia materna.

"¡Por supuesto que tengo algo que anunciar! ¡Shinsuke y yo vamos a casarnos!".

Probablemente en su rabieta se perdió el intercambio de efectivo, de lo que más tarde se enteraría, era la apuesta de la familia por ver quién de ellos dos se comprometería primero. Pero estaba demasiado concentrado en retar a Samu con la mirada para ello, no se necesitó mucho para provocarlo. Así que mientras todos los ignoraban a favor de felicitar a su madre, Suna y Shinsuke, ellos comenzaron a pelear.

"¡Eres un copión Tsumu! ¡Este es mi anuncio de compromiso!".

"¡No este es mi anuncio de compromiso! ¡Tú eres el copión!".

"¡Yo agende esto hace semanas!".

"¡Yo también! ¡Además! ¡Yo le pedí matrimonio primero a Shinsuke!".

"¡Ni siquiera sabes cuándo se lo pedí a Rin!".

"¡No lo importa! ¡Yo lo hice primero y tú eres el copión!".

"¡Pues yo lo anuncié primero y tú eres el copión!".

"¡Pues yo nací primero y tú eres el copión!".

¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!".

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Prueba que eres un copión desde que naciste!".

"¡Quién querría copiarte tonto!".

"¿¡Ah sí!? Pues yo... ¡Lo anunciare primero en Twitter!".

"¡Ha! Ya pagué el anuncio del periódico, ¡sale mañana!".

"¿¡El periódico!? ¿Qué eres? ¿¡Un abuelo!?".

"¡Se llama tener clase! ¡Es una pena que Kita-san no pueda transmitirte nada de eso!".

"¡Tú! ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Tú eres el único sin clase aquí! ¡Mi boda será espectacular!".

¡No, mi boda será increíble y elegante!".

Probablemente la pelea hubiera escalado rápidamente a los golpes de no ser por la voz de su madre burlándose de ellos desde su alto trono.

"Oh my. ¿Tal vez deberíamos hacer una boda doble? ¿No sería eso fantástico?".

"¡Ni hablar!". Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Es así? Pero otoño sería tan lindo. ¿No crees querido?".

"¡Shinsuke y yo nos casaremos en verano!".

"Pues Rin y yo lo he remos en invierno!".

"Tsk".

"Querida, ya te divertiste. Se considerada con Shinsuke y Rintaro".

"Bueno, bueno. ¡Muy bien todos! ¡Vayamos a comer pastel! Yumie-san, Norie-chan, siento robarles a los niños que criaron tan perfectamente, pero las sobornare con bocadillos. ¿Qué tal suena?".

"Oh Tsuneko-chan, estoy segura que Shin-chan está en buenas manos contigo y Atsumu-kun. Nada me hace más feliz".

"¡Yumie-san!".

"Por mí ni te preocupes Tsuneko. Puedes abducir a Rintaro cuando quieras, siempre que Osamu-kun nos siga preparando la cena".

"Oh Norie-chan, eres tan malvada. Dalo por hecho".

Por supuesto, su madre había pasado el resto de la fiesta regodeándose en las felicitaciones y la envidia de las otras damas por sus nuevos hijos. Afortunadamente ni Shinsuke, Suna, o sus familias, se molestaron por la trampa malvada de su madre. Ambos habían disfrutado la fiesta y fueron todo lo felices que debían ser al anunciar su compromiso. Solo él y Samu continuaron refunfuñando de vez en cuando. Pero llegaron a establecer una especie de tregua para que su madre no metiera sus manos en sus respectivas bodas, empezaban a ver el patrón aquí.

La planeación de la boda no fue realmente un problema, con Yumie sobo habiendo planeado la boda de su nieto desde que este estaba por graduarse de Inarizaki, realmente todo estaba casi listo. Atsumu estuvo de acuerdo con prácticamente todo el plan, porque tenía que admitir que si alguien sabía planear la boda perfecta para Shinsuke, era Kita Yumie. La mujer había logrado un balance perfecto entre los ritos tradicionales y el espíritu animado de la modernidad, elegante pero no frío y rígido, una gran pero íntima celebración, en lo que ella llamaba, fusionar las esencias de los novios. Sobra decir que la ceremonia había sido perfecta.

Pero lo más memorable para él había sido el cómo casi dejó de respirar al ver a Shinsuke a su lado en el altar, a punto de unir oficialmente sus vidas ante los cielos y la tierra. Aunque en lo que a él respecta, sabía que sus vidas siempre habían estado y estarían unidas. El brillo cálido en la mirada de Shinsuke había sido lo que lo mantuvo en una pieza, de lo contrario sentía que explotaría de felicidad en cualquier momento. Ese día Shinsuke se veía tan hermoso. Ese día pensó que no podía ser más feliz y afortunado. Ese día se convirtieron en esposos. Ese día se volvió Kita Atsumu.

"Parece que he sido yo la que te robo a tu precioso hijo Tsuneko-chan".

"Hehehe parece que así es Yumie-san".

Y, si había pensado que las lágrimas de su madre y Yumie sobo eran exageradas y abundantes, simplemente subestimo a sus amigos.

Naturalmente todo el anterior equipo de Inarizaki había celebrado la ocasión, y Aran era un desastre sentimental, no podía creer que su mejor amigo se estuviera casando y apenas pudo felicitarlos entre sus lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo. Omimi era más moderado, pero cuando los abrazo a ambos realmente le tomó un par de minutos dejarlos ir y Atsumu jura que su hombro estaba más húmedo al terminar. Akagi había sido el más animado y los lleno de felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Pero Gin también era un desastre llorón.

Por su parte, Suna y Samu bromearon con ellos mientras mostraban a todos una gran variedad de sus fotos vergonzosas, muchas de las cuales estaba seguro su madre había proporcionado. Por supuesto Shinsuke sólo tenía buenas fotos, porque era así de perfecto.

Sus nuevos compañeros también vinieron a felicitarlo, Shou-chan y Tobio-kun habían llegado primero. Naturalmente el pelirrojo había sido el que más hablaba, alabando la decoración, la ceremonia, sus trajes y cada cosa que vio, lanzando algunas obvias indirectas sobre bodas a su novio demasiado denso para entenderlas. Omi-Omi había sido muy grosero al preguntarle a Shinsuke si estaba siendo coaccionado, pero al final fue metido en línea por Komori-kun y dejó las felicitaciones apropiadas.

El resto de los miembros también los felicitaron cálidamente, pero había alguien que brillaba por su ausencia casi tanto como en presencia. Cuando finalmente Bokkun apareció, Atsumu entendió el porqué de su retraso.

El hombre estaba llorando profusamente mientras estrujaba en cada brazo a uno sus hijos más pequeños que trataban de secar su cara con sus manitas, al mismo tiempo que el mayor le daba palmaditas en su espalda y Akaashi-san, quien era miembro del Team Mom Club al que Shinsuke pertenecía, trataba de convencerlo de que era muy pronto para una renovación de votos.

Por supuesto, sus felicitaciones vinieron con un gran abrazo donde los cargo a ambos con niños en brazos y todo, mientras lloraba como amaba las bodas y Akaashi-san se disculpaba por el comportamiento excesivo de su esposo.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos en aparecer, su esposo también pertenecía a una especie de grupo formado por algunos de los excapitanes de tercer año del club de vóleibol de la generación graduada en 2012, que incluían a Ushiwaka, quién vino acompañado de su pelirrojo e hiperactivo prometido, dejando felicitaciones formales y estoicas que sólo Shinsuke podría encontrar "agrádales y apropiadas".

También estaba Oikawa, que había venido junto a Iwasumi-san, también miembro activo del Team Mom Club, el primero había alabado aprobatoriamente el buen gusto del evento y lo bien que lucía Shinsuke, algo en que estaba de acuerdo, mientras el segundo trataba de mantenerlo a raya. Asistieron también Kuroo-san y Kozuken para mostrar sus felicitaciones antes de que el primero fuera tacleado por un renovado Bokkun y comenzaran a intercambiar un ininteligible registro de sonidos, ante lo cual sus compañeros decidieron que necesitaban una copa.

A esas alturas Atsumu comenzaba a preocuparse por las amistades del club de excapitanes de su esposo, y lo normal que parecía tomarse todo, especialmente recordando que Bokkun también era parte de dicho club. Afortunadamente tenían a Sagamura-san, quien era una persona completamente funcional y equilibrada, fue uno de los poco en ofrecer unas apropiadas felicitaciones junto a su sonriente y agradable esposo Suga-san, presidente del Team Mom Club.

Y por supuesto estaba su probable favorito, Moniwa-san el único otro miembro de ambos clubes además de Shinsuke. Era bueno que su esposo tuviera un amigo igual de agradable que él, no quería que esos ratitos le pegaran malas costumbres.

Definitivamente el Team Mom era un grupo más agradable, aunque no menos numeroso. Bueno, casi todos eran más agradables. El terrorífico Yaku-san aprecio para felicitar animadamente a Shinsuke, pero él sólo recibió severas advertencias de su parte. Aunque siendo justos, incluso regaño a su novio, ese modelo larguirucho y sin tacto, por ser escandaloso. Shirabu-san también era temible y le dio sus propias dosis de amenazas, lo cual era totalmente injusto. ¡Esa también era su boda!.

Pero no importaba que tanto lo asustaran o pensara que eran extraños los amigos de su esposo, él parecía realmente feliz de verlos a todos allí. Al fin de cuentas era lo único que importaba, que Shinsuke fuera feliz.

Por supuesto, con semejante variedad de personalidades, la fiesta había sido muy animada por decirlo menos. Se ahorraría el vergonzoso discurso que su padrino, aka Samu, había hecho para dejarlo en ridículo, pero podía decir que él tuvo su venganza en la boda de su gemelo. Toda la familia estaba alegre y pasaba un buen rato, mayormente a su costa. Había sido un día maravilloso, tan increíble y perfecto que temía que fuera un sueño. Afortunadamente no lo fue.

Y aunque siguieron repartiendo su tiempo, encontraron modos de estar juntos. En la temporada baja Atsumu pasaba su tiempo con Shinsuke en la granja, mientras que este pasaba el tiempo de descanso del suelo con él en la ciudad. Por supuesto, era él quien aprovechaba cada oportunidad para escapar al campo con su esposo, lo que le valió algunas reprimendas, pero valía la pena. Y pese a que a través de los años se las habían arreglado bien, Atsumu siempre había sido codicioso, eso no había cambiado y no podía evitar querer tener a su esposo más tiempo para sí.

Sabía que el que cualquiera de los dos renunciara a su trabajo estaba fuera de cuestión. Jamás le pediría a Shinsuke que dejara el campo que tanto amaba, como estaba seguro Shinsuke jamás le pediría que abandonara el vóleibol. La única solución en que podía pensar, era en que consiguieran más personas para la granja. De modo que su esposo pudiera tener más tiempo libre y no cargar con todo el trabajo. Después de todo, solo él y Yumie sobo eran sus únicos ayudantes y ni siquiera podían ayudar siempre.

La siguiente ocasión en que su esposo pudo pasar tiempo con él en la ciudad, le sugirió la idea de tener más manos para ayudar en los arrozales. Shinsuke le dijo que era una gran idea, y que ya tenía dos pares de manos en camino justo ahora. A Atsumu le tomó un par de buenos segundo percatarse de la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo y el hecho de que había acariciado su abdomen ligeramente abultado al hablar. No pudo ser ayudado, se echó a llorar de felicidad.

Yumie sobo había sido naturalmente la primera en saber, incluso antes que Shinsuke, pero aún debía ser anunciado al resto de la familia. Era un fortuna que su madre utilizará cada celebración del calendario para juntar a la familia, que incluía a Yumie sobo y los padres de Suna. Aunque Atsumu estaba inclinado a pensar que eran excusas para poder ver a su Shinsuke y Suna, sus nuevos hijos favoritos. Por tanto, ante la insistencia de la mujer, se habían alojado en Kioto para celebrar el Tanabata. No había mejor ocasión para anunciar las felices noticias.

"Es muy bueno que decidieran tomarse unas vacaciones Shinsuke-chan, así puedo robarte a ti y Yumie-san más seguido".

"Bueno haha, necesitaba un poco de descanso. ¿No es así sobo?".

"Así es Shin-chan. Órdenes del doctor".

"¡Oh querido! No estas enfermo ¿o sí? Tú rara vez enfermas".

"En realidad, Shinsuke estuvo teniendo algunas molestias: fatiga, dolor de cabeza, cambios de humor, náuseas, aversión a la comida...".

"Oh querido... ¡Oh! ¿¡Quieres decir!? ¿¡Estas!?".

Su madre apenas pudo esperar el asentimiento de Shinsuke antes de lanzarse sobre él en un enorme abrazo lloroso, mientras Yumie sobo la confortaba aún soltado algunas lágrimas propias.

"Atsumu, puedes decirme, ¿qué les sucede?". Preguntó su padre despistado.

"Bueno, lo que pasas es que...".

"¡Espera! ¿Kita-san esta embarazado? ¿Cómo es posible que esto de nuevo...?".

Preguntó un conmocionado Samu, mientras su padre se ahogaba con su bebida y Suna se echaba a reír.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Samu?".

"Bueno Atsumu, solo digamos que comparto la misma sintomatología de Kita-san. ¿No es así Osamu?".

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a las palabras de Suna, su madre ya había dado un segundo grito y envuelto a Suna con su otro brazo mientras seguía llorando profusamente. Su padre ni siquiera podía acercarse a sus yernos, por lo que opto por intercambiar felicitaciones con los padres de Suna y Yumie sobo.

"Felicitaciones Suna".

"Para ti también Kita-san. Parece que seremos compañeros en esto".

"Así parece. Estoy seguro que será divertido".

"¡Por supuesto! Seamos nauseabundos y malhumorados juntos, estoy seguro que podemos quebrar a los tontos antes de acabar el segundo trimestre".

"En realidad, conozco un gran remedio para las náuseas".

"Eres un ángel Kita-san".

Mientras sus padres y cónyuges estaban tan felices juntos y bromeando, él y Samu habían comenzado a pelear, para variar.

"¿¡Cómo es siquiera posible!? ¡Se supone que esto terminaría con las fechas separadas de la boda!".

"¿¡Estas diciendo que es mi culpa!?".

"¡Tenias un solo trabajo!".

"¡Jodete Tsumu!".

"¡Tú jodete Samu! ¡No puedes dejar de ser un copión incluso ahora!".

"¿¡Quién es el copión!?".

"Bueno. ¡Yo lo dije primero!".

"¡Eso no prueba nada!".

"¿¡Ah sí!? Pues... Déjame hacer cuentas. A ver, si yo y Shin...".

"Atsumu. Osamu. Voy a detenerlos justo allí. No es manera de comportarse en una reunión familiar".

No había nada más efectivo, incluso ahora, que la mirada reprobatoria de su esposo para hacerlos parar de pelear y comportarse correctamente.

"Lo sentimos Kita-san". Respondieron él y su hermano al unísono.

En momentos como este, la costumbre de llamar a su esposo Kita-san salía a flote. Con el temor y el respeto que siempre había impuesto su figura, para todo jugador de Inarizaki que pudiera presumir de haber estado bajo el liderazgo de Kita Shinsuke, al recibir una reprimenda y suplicar perdón, siempre sería Kita-san.

"Y, umm... Felicidades Kita-san". Agregó tímidamente su hermano.

"Gracias Osamu. Felicidades a ti también. ¿No hay algo que quieras decirle a Suna, Atsumu?".

"¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Felicitaciones Suna!".

"Hahaha, gracias Atsumu. Igual a ti".

"Bien. Ahora discúlpense con los demás invitados y compórtense. Un ambiente ruidoso y estresante no es bueno para los bebés".

"¿¡Bebés!?".

Atsumu estaba seguro que la mitad de la habitación había exclamado al mismo tiempo. Incluyendo a su tonto hermano, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle alguna mirada de suficiencia, el estallido de risa de Suna llamó su atención.

"Bueno Kita-san. Si quedaba alguna duda que habíamos sido alcanzados por la maldición de los gemelos, no queda duda ahora. Solo espero por nuestro bien que ambos pares sean niñas, o al menos no hereden el carácter de sus padres".

"¡Oh my! ¿Escuchaste eso querido? ¡Gemelos! ¡¡Doble gemelos!!".

"Lo escucho y temo querida. ¿Qué tan si son como los nuestros?".

"¡Oi!". Exclamaron él y su hermano al mismo tiempo.

"Descuida querido, a estas alturas ya sabemos cómo prevenir y curar. Además, con los lindos y perfectos Shinsuke-chan y Rintaro-kun ¿Qué podría salir mal?".

"Vamos, vamos Tsuneko-chan, Kyosuke-kun. Han criado unos niños maravillosos. Y estoy segura que serán excelentes padres".

Al menos podían contar con Yumie sobo. Aunque probablemente sus padres tenían a algo de razón, eran alborotadores e infantiles, peleando por cualquier tontería. Pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con Yumie sobo en algo también, serían excelentes padres, porque ninguno de los dos aceptaría algo menos para sus bebés. Su hermano debía estar pensado lo mismo, porque sus ojos peligrosamente brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas eran un reflejo de los suyos.

Lo cierto es que su hermano y él habían crecido y ahora serían padres, habían formado una familia junto a quien habían elegido para hacer sus vidas. Y aunque sus vidas estuvieran separadas, en realidad estaba tan entrelazadas como desde el principio. Habían venido al mundo juntos, crecido juntos, reído y llorado juntos, simplemente parecía bastante natural que ahora fueran a criar a sus bebés juntos.

"Oi Samu. Felicidades".

"Gracias Tsumu. Y felicitaciones a ti también".

"Así que gemelos ¿eh?".

"Lo sé. ¿Quién lo diría?".

"Bueno estaremos bien".

"¡Siempre que no se parezcan a ti!". Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de echarse a reír.

Por supuesto, eso no significó que habían dejado de discutir, era lo que los hermanos hacían a fin de cuentas. Pero habían podido contar el uno con el otro durante todo el proceso. Aunque eso no les impidió especular porque par de gemelos nacería primero o quienes serían los más lindos, lo cual estaba seguro de ganar porque sus bebés serían como Shinsuke, por supuesto.

Durante los meses subsiguientes, y pese al acaparamiento y ayuda de su madre sobre sus respectivos cónyuges, habían experimentado un sin fin de traspiés ante los cuales no podían evitar pedirse consejo mutuo o acudir a su padre, aunque Yumie sobo solía ser de mayor ayuda. Definitivamente un embarazo no era cosa sencilla, pese a ello estaba muy feliz de que Shinsuke fuera a estar con él durante un tiempo largo. Pues había acordado, no sin falta de mucha persuasión, que lo mejor era que no trabajará en la granja durante el embarazo y al menos un año después de que nacieran los bebés. De modo que pudieran tener todo el descanso y la atención médica que la ciudad tuviera para ofrecer.

De cualquier modo, toda su familia había estado allí para apoyarlos, tanto a Shinsuke como a él. Pero debía admitir que especialmente apreciaba tener a su gemelo para compartir la experiencia porque, pese a lo increíble del suceso que era el embarazo y la futura paternidad, también era nuevo y algo aterrador. Era bueno saber que contaba con la persona con quien había compartido las buenas y las malas por gran parte de su vida desde el inicio.

Por eso, mientras esperaba no muy pacientemente en la sala de espera del hospital a que su esposo diera a luz, estaba agradecido de que su hermano estuviera a su lado para impedir que perdiera la razón.

"Tardan tanto. ¿Por qué tardan tanto Samu? Sabía que debía entrar. ¡Voy a entrar!".

"No, no vas a entrar. Hay una razón por la que los doctores te corrieron en primer lugar". Le recordó implacablemente su gemelo mientras lo volvía a sentar.

"Sip. Kita baasan es mejor la mejor opción para acompañar a Kita-san, tú solo lo estresarías". Añadió un renfunfuñante Suna, quien apenas podía sostener el equilibrio con su enorme vientre.

"Pero tardan tanto".

"Ya hemos hablado de esto Tsumu. El parto puede durar bastante tiempo. No importa qué tan eficiente sea Kita-san, no es algo que puedas apurar. Solo espera tranquilo".

"¡Ugh!".

"Bueno, no te pongas así. No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Kita-san entró en labor. Conociéndolo no se demorará más de lo necesario. Después de todo los bebés parecen igual de puntuales que él. Nueve meses exactos y ¡bang! No antes, ni después. Quisiera que los míos aprendieran y salieran pronto".

"Rin, aún falta cuando menos un mes. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor".

"El doctor dijo que estaban demasiado cómodos, un mes más cuando menos. Estoy aquí para ver si se inspiran y salen antes".

"Rin...".

"Bueno, tus hijos no son exactamente tranquilos Osamu querido. Como no eres tú quien los lleva...".

"Shin-chan". Lloró Atsumu quien no podía escuchar esta conversación de nuevo, no sin su esposo.

"Ugh. ¿Llamas a Kita-san así? Que embarazoso".

"Cállate Suna. Puedo llamarlo así, estamos casados".

"Still...".

"Rin, no...".

"De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente. ¡Voy a entrar!".

"No. No lo harás".

"Aquí vamos. ¿Alguien puede darme mi teléfono? Tengo que grabar esto y no puedo agacharme".

Antes de que, pudiera levantarse para irrumpir en la sala donde su esposo estaba en labor de parto, su hermano lo retuvo por la fuerza, por lo que naturalmente, comenzaron a forcejear. Al menos estaba seguro que Suna no los estaba grabando ya que no podía recuperar sus cosas de la mesita tan baja. Desafortunadamente, fue en ese momento, con la mano arañando el rostro de su hermano en afán de librarse de la llave de lucha que este mantenía en su cuello, que sus padres llegaron.

"Te lo dije querido".

"Un día. Solo un día chicos".

"¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están mis nietos?". Demandó su madre mientras los separaba y daba su móvil a Suna.

Pero antes de que Atsumu pudiera volver a intentar llegar a la sala tras el recordatorio de su madre, una enfermera llegó hasta ellos.

"¿Familiares del paciente Kita Shinsuke?".

"¡Sí! ¡Yo! ¡¡Aquí!! ¡Soy su esposo!".

"Felicitaciones, el parto fue un éxito. Puede pasar a verlos".

Sin esperar más tiempo, corrió hacia el lugar donde su esposo y sus bebés estaban. Sin embargo, al entrar a la sala y ver a Shinsuke, se quedó sin aliento. Su esposo estaba recostado en la cama y lucia cansado pero muy feliz, estaba radiante, nunca había parecido una divinidad tanto como en ese momento. En sus brazos sostenía dos pequeños bultos que miraba de manera tan tierna y protectora. Cuando volvió su vista hacia él, su sonrisa casi hace que se desmaye.

"Bueno Atsumu-kun, que estas esperando. Ven a conocer a tus pequeñas". Solo la voz de Yumie sobo había ayudado a que pudiera reaccionar de nuevo.

Cuando se acercó finalmente a la cama donde yacía su esposo, pudo ver perfectamente a los pequeños bultos en sus brazos. Eran dos preciosas niñas, la piel ligeramente sonrojada y regordeta contrastaba con la abundante pelusa plateada en sus pequeñas cabezas. Estaban tan plácidamente dormidas que Atsumu temió hacer cualquier ruido que las perturbara. Apenas podía contener el mar de emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho.

"Atsumu, te presento a tus hijas. Maiya y Kaya".

La cálida voz de Shinsuke finalmente lo hizo. Se echó a llorar incontrolablemente. Simplemente no había palabras para exprese la felicidad, el amor y la calidez que había aflorado en su pecho al ver a sus hijas y su esposo, su familia.

"Bueno, no te quedes allí. ¿No piensas cargarlas?".

"¿Puedo?".

"Por supuesto. Son tus hijas tanto como mías. Y confío en que no las dejaras caer".

"¿¡Pueden caer!?".

"Vamos Shin-chan, no seas malo con Atsumu-kun. Deja que cargue a las pequeñas".

Cuando Shinsuke le ofreció a las pequeñas, temió por un segundo, pero su deseo era más grande que su temor. Con gran cuidado dejó que las pusieran en sus brazos. Las pequeñas eran maravillosas y él están llorando de nuevo. Cuando sus princesas comenzaron a moverse, temió haberlas molestado durante su sueño, pero las niñas eran tan tranquilas y plácidas como su amado esposo.

Estaba tan maravillado con sus preciosos obsequios del cielo, que apenas noto al expectante público que había llenado la pequeña sala hasta que su esposo se lo recordó. Así que dándole un beso de agradecimiento se colocó a su lado mientras acomodaba a las pequeñas y se volvió hacia los demás.

"Bueno familia. Les presentó a Kita Maiya y Kita Kaya. Nuestras hijas".

**Author's Note:**

> De verdad la finalidad era escribir de Kita-san, y al final creo que lo dejé un poco de lado. La verdad sea dicha es porque se me dificulta escribir de él, ni hablar su POV o así... Es porque lo amo mucho y no quiero arruinarlo o hacerlo OOC. Pero me gustaría escribir más de él en el futuro.
> 
> También hice que Atsumu tomará el apellido Kita porque me pareció lindo que quisiera integrarse a la pequeña familia Kita. Pero no es necesario que las otras parejas cambien su apellido, aun si sus hijos tienen el de solo uno de ellos, por ejemplo Suna mantuvo el suyo, pero sus bebés son Miya.
> 
> Ahora algunos datos de los gemelos:
> 
> -Las gemelas Kita se llaman Maiya y Kaya que significan "Valle de arroz" y "Lugar de descanso" respectivamente. Nacieron el 20 de marzo por lo que son piscis. Son prácticamente una calca de Kita, carácter y todo, salvo que pueden ser traviesas como Atsumu a veces y son mas dadas a las rabietas o mostrar sus sentimientos.
> 
> -Los gemelos Miya nacerán dos meses después de esto, (Suna estaba por matar a alguien), el 21 de mayo, por lo que son géminis. Sus nombres son Isao e Isamu, que significan "Honor" y "Coraje" respectivamente, escogí esos nombres porque me gustaba la idea de que Isamu sea tan similar a Osamu, y quería que ambos nombres sonarán fonéticamente similares (porque gemelos duh).
> 
> -Quería que las niñas naciera en marzo porque piscis es de atributo femenino y en marzo tiene lugar el festival de las muñecas en Japón. Mientras que los niños son géminis porque es de atributo masculino y en mayo se celebra el día del niño en Japón. Plus debían ser piscis y géminis porque son signos dobles. Se que en Japón el horóscopo va sobre el tipo de sangre, pero al fin del día soy occidental so...
> 
> Algún día me gustaría seguir el hilo de esta historia, sería lindo ver las aventuras de las gemelas Kita y los nuevos gemelos Miya, no? También me gustaría escribir sobre las aventuras del club de ex-capitanes y del Team Mom Club, pero más adelante, estoy muy enamorada de esa idea y creo que después de tantos años siguiendo Haikyuu!!, debería escribir sobre ello. Pero en otra ocasión será.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por leer!! ❤💕


End file.
